the_worlds_most_autisticfandomcom-20200213-history
Autism
Autism (自閉症 Jiheishō) is special power only the most exceptional individuals can possess. It is a strong mental energy, so powerful that it has caused cancer in surrounding enemies. However, autism is not always a weapon, as autism can be used to identify Sonic OCs and obscure train models. So basically, weaponized autism is the only useful form of autism. Description Although everybody is a little (or highly) autistic in some way or another, very few people truly have the ability to harness autism. It´s nature means anyone with a functioning brain will lose all functioning brain cells upon a single attempt at using autism.True autism has only been documented in a select few groups. To unlock autism, one must embrace their inner tard. After months or even years of training (read: screeching and stuffing your face with chicken tenders), the inner tard will be released. When the tard is released, the trainee must then try to unlock the inner puzzle that resides in the center of the mind. The unlocking of the puzzles involves many rigorous tests, such as the applesauce test, in which the soon to be autist will have to resist the urge to take the cup of applely goodness. Once this whole thing is over, the person can now use the power of autism. The power of autism has many different uses. One of the most popular used and deadly form of autism is Weaponized Autism. Weaponized Autism, as its name suggests, is a form of autism used for combat situations. It is well none for its annoying nature, but Weaponized Autism is no joke. How would feel if you died because some retard started REEEEing at you? The Autistic Power Groups When discussing those with autism, one must take into account the power groups. Autistic Power Groups refers to the types of users of autism. This is due to the many useless and semi-useless forms of autism. 'Neurotypicals '''are functioning members of society; aka people without autism. '''Exceptional Individuals '''is anybody with the power of autism either unlocked, or not. '''Autists '''are Exceptional Individuals with the powers of autism already unlocked. '''Spergs '''are autists in training. In order to be considered a sperg, you have to unleash the tard inside of you(r mind). '''Aspies '''are young autistic apprentices. Aspies are different from spergs because they were born with the autism, rather then having to unlock it. '''Tard Guards '''are autists that specifically train their mentees to unleash their very own retard. '''Autistic Soldiers '''are autists specialized in Weaponized Autism. '''Autismos '''are high ranking autists. It can also refer to Autistic Savants '''Autisic Savants '''are basically the wise old men of autism, although the phrase ¨wise autist¨ is a oxymoron. 'Lolcows 'are the ultimate autists, and have ascended to a godlike status. Spergatory ''Main article: Lolcows Spergatory is where Lolcow spirits congregate. In spergatory, these spirits will have a sort of ¨spiritual lock¨ on them, being placed in an eternal slumber, until an autist unleashs its power. Spergatory is often referred to by native autists as ¨the special-ed class in the sky. Spergatory is also really crowded. Category:Autism Category:Magic Category:Diseases Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Kill You